


that's one way to come out

by Bellakitse



Series: The meet cutes [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Flirting, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, use of a gay slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: To cheer Isak up from the rumors of his sexuality, his boys take him to Bakka house party. Isak is trying to enjoy the party when he spots Emma, the source of the rumors in the first place. Ducking into the kitchen to hide, he meets Even for the first time.They share a joint, a conversation about sexuality and Even helps Isak confirm Emma’s suspicions.It’s one hell of a way to come out, but as Even presses his lips against Isak’s, Isak finds himself more than okay with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majorstallmadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorstallmadge/gifts).



> *Not Emma friendly, I'm not over her outing Isak and never saying sorry*

When Isak arrives at the party with his boys the place is already spilling with teenagers with beers in their hands and music so loud that the house seems to vibrate from it. If he’s honest Isak wants to turn right around and head back home where three-day-old sweats and his bed are waiting for him. But as he looks over at his friends, takes in Mahdi happy smile, the way Magnus is already bobbing his head to the music like a fool and the expectant look on Jonas face as he side-eyes Isak, he tries to clear his bored expression and replace with a passing impression of someone ready to have a good time.

He knows he’s not completely successful when Jonas rolls his eyes at him, more indulgent than exasperated. Isak returns the gesture, it’s no surprise that Jonas sees right through him. His friend sees more than Isak wants to show most of the time. Still, he drops his shoulders as he tries to relax and enjoy himself for the sake of his friends. He knows that a big part of coming to this party tonight is on his behalf, his friend’s way of trying to lift his spirits. For weeks now there have been whispers and glances thrown his way, rumors that all start and end with one word. _Gay._

Ever since Eva’s party where he had made the mistake of flirting with a first year only to turn her down when she had tried to give him head, gossip had been nipping at his heels like a hungry dog. He looks at his friends again as they scope out the scene and feels a rush of gratitude for them, after weeks of feeling the pressure of the rumors, he had confessed in private the validity to the rumors, sure that he was about to lose his friends, instead Mahdi had shrugged nonchalantly, Jonas had offered his support and his ear for whenever Isak wanted to talk and finally Magnus had offered to go to gay bars to help him score. One joke about Magnus not being able to get girls, so how was he going to help Isak get guys and what little uncertainty and uneasiness had dissipated like air.

Isak follows his boys as the make their way over to a table with red cups, taking a sip of something Mahdi offers him, he winces but still swallows it. Shit beer, but free beer nonetheless. “Whose party is this away?” he shouts over some loud annoying pop song playing.

“Some guy from Bakka,” Mahdi answers since he had been the one to tell them about the party in the first place. “We get our shit from the same dude and we bonded, told me to come and party.”

“Bonding with a fellow pothead,” Jonas jokes. “That’s nice.”

Mahdi shrugs. “It’s a loving plant my boy.”

Isak huffs out a small laugh at that but tunes out his friends as they joke and poke fun, instead he looks around the house and the faces in the crowd, none of them familiar for once.

“Relax,” Magnus breaks through his thoughts. “Most of these kids are either from Bakka or use to go to Bakka, not Nissen, no one here know you or that you’re gay.”

Isak stares at his friend, watches as Mahdi slaps him across the head.

“They don’t know,” his friend starts as he glares at Magnus. “But if you start _shouting_ it like that they will.”

Magnus' eyes widen at that, his annoyed expression at being hit replaced with remorse as he looks over at Isak. “Sorry, man.”

Isak tries to work up some annoyance but in the end, it fizzles before it can even start, knowing his friend doesn’t always think before he speaks but is harmless in the end. “Go make a fool of yourself somewhere else Magnus,” Isak says the smile on his face taking the sting from the words as he points at a group of girls dancing together a few feet away from them. “Go dance.”

Magnus scoffs in offense but then flashes a sunny boyish smile and does exactly that, Mahdi following him while Jonas hangs back watching him.

“He didn’t mean anything by it,” Jonas states.

Isak nods in agreement. “I know, he’s Magnus, he doesn’t have a malicious bone in his body, he just has a bad case foot-in-mouth syndrome.”

“A closet full of shoes,” Jonas jokes as he looks over at Magnus and Mahdi. Mahdi is already dancing with a pretty redhead while Magnus is trying to chat to a girl with pink in her hair and a shirt that says ‘down with the patriarchy’ who is looking at him like she’s second away from smashing him under her shoe.

“Looks like he’s about to do it again,” Isak comments with a smirk. “Go save him from himself.”

Jonas looks away from Magnus and the girl whose face is starting to remind him of a thundercloud to look over at him, concerned. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Isak nods quickly. “Pretty sure Magnus doesn’t know what patriarchy even means, go smooth that over before he earns himself a slap, I’ll mingle.”

“Yeah,” Jonas says dryly even as he starts to walk away. “That’s what you’ll do.”

Isak raises his cup in mock cheer, laughing when Jonas just gives him another look before walking away. He downs his beer and reaches for another if he’s actually going to enjoy himself more alcohol is going to be needed. He’s raising the cup to his lips when he spots a familiar and dreaded face in the crowd. Tall, short pixie hair and a pretty face if he was into females.

“Shit,” he mumbles into his cup as he takes in Emma Larzen across the room by the doorway with the group of first years she’s always with, he watches her scan the room and he ducks behind an archway leading into the kitchen before she can spot him. Emma was a complication and he gets that he brought that complication into his life when he had flirted with her at Eva’s party but he didn’t think that by flirting with her on the instincts of being closeted that he had somehow signed some kind of obligation contract to her.

He knows Emma and her friends are the ones that have been the ones spreading rumors about him and since then Emma has been functioning under two modes, either believing he was gay and that, that was the reason he didn’t want her or seeking him out to try and prove the rumors wrong by getting him to hook up with her. In her mind, he was either a fag or she was going to be the girl to make him straight. It was aggravating and a big part of him wanted to put her in her place, but the rest of him just wanted to avoid her and the situation until it went away. He knew that mentality came from years of hiding away who he really is and as much as he wants to he himself and say fuck whoever has a problem with it, deep inside it was easier said than done.

He peeks around the wall letting out a breath when he sees that Emma and her friends are headed for the living room away from him.

“What are you hiding from the cops?”

Isak jumps at the voice, embarrassed by the small squeak-like sound that escapes his lips. Turning around he finds a tall blond boy in slim beige pants and a jean jacket over a maroon hoodie leaning against a counter giving him a half amused, half concerned look as he sips his beer. “You owe people money and they’ve come to collect?”

Isak stares dumbfounded, vaguely he notices that the beer has left a shine on the boy’s lips, that thought followed by how nice and soft-looking those lips appeared to be, he flushes, feeling hot at the random thought.

“Worse,” Isak clears his throat as he answers when the boy gives him an expectant rise of his eyebrows. “A determined 1st year who isn’t taking no for an answer.”

The boy smirks at that and his whole person radiating laughter. “You heartbreaker, you.”

“Yeah,” Isak says his tone as dry as the Sahara. “That’s me, regular Casanova, women just throw their panties at me wherever I go.”

The boy laughs loudly and Isak can’t help but smile at it, the guy’s attractive face even prettier from it. “That sound unsanitary and bothersome.”

“Yeah…” Isak trails off, not knowing what else to say, now that he’s noticed how good-looking the guy is, his stomach feels like it’s in knots. Emma forgotten for the moment, he searches for a way to keep the conversation going.

He watches as the boy pulls a joint he has behind his ear and shows it to Isak before pointing at a door that leads to an outside patio. “Well she’s in there,” the boy starts to head for the door. “So, I doubt you’ll run into her outside, join me?”

The boy doesn’t wait for an answer, instead, he just opens the door and walks out, Isak waits for a moment before he too heads for the door, closing it behind him. He finds the boy sitting down on steps that lead to a large yard already lighting up, Isak follows his lead and sits down next to him, the space small and Isak is acutely aware that their sides are pressed together. He watches out of the corner of his eye as the blond take a pull of the joint, holding it in for a moment before he releases a puff of smoke.

“So, what’s your name?” he’s asked as he gets handed the joint.

“Isak,” he replies before taking a hit himself.

“Even.”

Isak nods, his lips sealed to hold in the smoke, only when he feels his lungs start to burn does he release it. He notices Even giving him a slight smile and he returns it feeling awkward.

“So, the girl?” Even asks as takes back the joint.

Isak sighs at the question, suddenly tired. “She won’t give up,” he says, his annoyance coming through. “Even though it’s obvious I avoid her, if she sees me here she will try to glue herself to my side or throw snide remarks my way. She feels like I owe her something because we kissed a little at a party, fuck, it’s not like I slept with her and didn’t call her in the morning, I even stopped her when she was going to, um,” Isak trails off, feeling himself blush and looks over to see Even who is smirking.

“She tried to give you head,” Even concludes, chuckling when Isak nods. “And you turned her down, probably bruised her ego with that move.”

Isak groans as he leans back, his elbows resting on a higher step behind them. “I get that and I’m sorry if I embarrassed her or made her feel bad then, but can she get over it? The only reason people even know about that is because she babbled it to her friends, I didn’t say anything.”

Even shrugs. “She sounds immature, I wouldn’t pay her any mind.”

“I kind of have to since everyone at school has been talking about me and her and what my reasons for not hooking up with her might be,” Isak reveals after another hit of the joint, the effect relaxing him and loosening his tongue.

“Where do you go?” Even asks.

“Nissen, 2nd year,” Isak answers handing back the joint. “You?”

“Bakka, 3rd year,” Even replies as he looks at him, a speculative look on his face. “Do people at school think you didn’t hook up with her cause you’re gay?”

“ _Oh god_ ,” Isak moans mortified, his head dropping back and he can feel his skin burn even in the chill of the night. “Have the rumors spread so much that people from other schools know now?”

Isak has his eyes closed, hating everything and wondering why the ground doesn’t open and swallow him when he feels Even’s hand drop gently on his knee the action surprising for a stranger, forcing him to sit back up and look at the boy.

“Hey,” Even says his expression serious but understanding. “I don’t know about any rumors, I just know how people’s minds work, I didn’t mean to imply you’re gay, not that it’s wrong or bad if you are, I’m bisexual myself.”

Isak stares at the boy in awe at how easy it is for him to say that, no hesitation, no shame or worry. Isak desperately wants to be the same, to just say it and be free.

“I am,” Isak confesses quietly shooting Even a hesitant look only to find the boy giving him a reassuring look back. “My three best friends are the only ones that know, well them, and my roommate. But he says he always knew because he’s gay himself and his gaydar is flawless. And now you.”

Even smiles at that.

“I just told a complete stranger I’m gay,” Isak marvels, saying it more to himself than Even.

“And the sky didn’t crash down,” Even teases lightly, nudging Isak’s shoulder with his until Isak gives him a small smile. “And what do you mean stranger? I helped you hide from the scary 1st year, we’ve shared some weed and you just told me your deep dark secret, I feel like we should be exchanging friendship bracelets, I want mine in blue, by the way.”

“Green,” Isak shots back jokingly, more at ease.

“Like your pretty eyes,” Even flirts, grinning when Isak shoves his shoulder, his cheeks pink. “Though that pretty rosy color on your cheeks looks good on you too.”

“It’s because it’s cold out here!” Isak argues still blushing but smiling at the easy playful banter between them.

Even nods in mocking agreement as he flicks the now finished joint still between his fingers. “Let’s head back inside, it is a bit too cold to stay out here.”

Isak hesitates, looking back at the house and then at Even who is now standing.

“Hey, I’ll keep you safe for her shit,” Even reassures as he holds out a hand and Isak believes him and he can read on Even’s face that he means more than just Emma, more than her nasty gossiping.

He places his hand in Even’s and lets him pull him up, smiling down when instead of letting go, Even intertwines their fingers. They walk back into the house and Isak follows him, clinging to his hand, feeling comforted by Even taking the lead like he’s Isak’s own personal shield. Even stops for a moment at a small closet door, he lets go of Isak’s hand to remove his jacket and placing it in on a hook, taking Isak’s once he’s done the same.

“You know this house well,” Isak comments.

“It’s my buddy Mikael’s place, we grew up together,” Even tells him as he takes his hand again. “This is like a second home.”

“He goes to Bakka?” Isak asks to be polite.

Even shakes his head as they head into the living room where the party is at its loudest. “He graduated last year, he’s around here somewhere, just look for a floppy-hair fool with a video camera, he records everything, in fact, he’s hosting this party for the sole purpose to record the masses.”

Isak makes a distracted sound of understanding as he looks around, there seem to be more people now than before and he tries to find his friends in the crowd but finds none, instead because his luck is absolute shit, his eyes find Emma’s from where she stands in a corner with her friends and a couple of guys he recognizes from Nissen. So much for no one from their school coming to this party like Magnus had reassured.

“That her?” Even questions as he follows Isak’s gaze to find a girl staring at them, her lips pursed when her gaze travels down to their hands. “She’s cute,” Even says dryly.

“Great, why don’t you go over there and tell her, maybe it will distract her from me,” Isak says sarcastically, embarrassed when he hears his snotty tone, rolling his eyes to hid it when Even’s gaze leaves Emma in favor for him, a small smile playing on his lips and a raised eyebrow in quiet amusement.

He looks down at his shoes disgruntled when Even turns to face him, blocking Emma from looking at him.

“I would if I could,” Even says, his voice colored with mirth but also something tender as he places a finger under Isak’s chin, lifting his gaze. “But my type is more blonds with grumpy faces, not brunettes.”

Isak stares at Even at a loss for words, the so far friendly flirting between them changing, now charged with intent.

“Dance with me,” Even whispers as a new song starts this one with more base, slower, sultrier than the lively stuff that has been playing for a while. Even must find a ‘yes’ in Isak’s expression because he starts to guide him to the makeshift dance floor, pulling him close and intimate as his hands hold on to Isak’s hips. Isak rests his hands on Even’s biceps, his finger digging into the hoodie, holding on for dear life when Even pulls him even closer until there isn’t any space between their bodies.

After that Isak forgets everything, he forgets that they are at a party, that his friends are somewhere possibly watching, that Emma is absolutely watching and that this is just more ammunition for her. All there is at the moment is Even. Even’s hands on him steady and comforting while also inciting. Even eyes, so blue and solely focused on him, studying him, categorizing everything about him like he’s something fascinating.

“Breathe, Isak,” Even whispers as his hand runs up Isak’s back to his neck giving it a reassuring squeeze, Isak does as he asks, his own hands pulling Even towards him even more and he lets out a breath when Even follows, his head pressed against Isak’s, their noses bumping softly as they share the same air. “Keep breathing, baby, keep breathing and be you, screw her and anyone who has a problem with you.”

Isak shivers at the endearment, loving the way it sounds coming from Even’s lips,

“You’re amazing Isak,” Even says softly, continuing when Isak shakes his head. “You are and you’re beautiful, brave, breath-taking and, _fuck_ , I want to kiss you so badly.”

Isak nods eagerly not even bothering to be embarrassed by it because Even gives him a bright smile at his eagerness.

“Fuck, you’re cute,” Even says tenderly before closing the gap between their lips, giving him a soft closed-lip kiss, pulling back to gauge Isak’s reaction. “So very cute.”

“Kiss me again,” Isak whispers needy, moaning softly when Even does as he asks, this kiss less chaste as he opens his mouth. Isak leans his body heavily against Even’s as their kisses turn longer, dirtier with more tongue.

“I think she’ll get the message now,” Even says between the kisses, letting out a moan of his own when Isak nips at his bottom lip.

“Who the fuck cares what she thinks right now,” Isak pants, his eyes half-closed, lost in the sensation of Even’s mouth on his, his body moving with his as they sway together. “I don’t care about anything but continuing this.”

“Shit,” Even murmurs and Isak can see on his face how he’s trying to regain some sense of control. “Want to get out of here?”

“Yes,” Isak hisses out. “If we don’t this is going to get X-rated really quick.”

Even chuckles as he presses a kiss against his brow.

“Come home with me?” Isak asks some uncertainty seeping into his voice.

Even touches his face, presses another kiss, soft and tender in his touch and expression. “I’ll follow you wherever you want to go, lead the way.”

Isak smiles, disentangling from Even but grabbing his hand the same way Even had done before, he blushes when Even raises their hands to press a kiss on the back of his. As they start to leave Isak locks eyes with Emma once more, her expression unhappy and mean, but for once Isak isn’t worried or even annoyed, instead he flashes her a smile, not smug or challenging, just a smile to show how happy and at ease he is. She can take it any way she wants or not, she was no longer Isak’s problem.

“That’s one hell of a way to come out,” he tells Even as they leave, returning the amused grin Even gives him. “Thanks for the assist.”

“Anytime.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and Isak make it back to Isak's apartment for some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating has gone up

Isak isn’t sure how they make it back to his place without getting arrested for indecent exposure, the walk from Mikael’s place to Isak’s collective isn’t a long one. Isak had already known that from his earlier walk from his place to the party with his friends. But with Even, with both stopping very few feet to press each other against whatever build wall they found closest, their mouths seeking the other, hands roaming over layers of clothes the walk back seemed to go on forever. Isak lets out a sigh of relief when they get to his block and utters ‘fucking finally’ when they get to his door.

He’d be embarrassed by it and the laugh it gets him from Even at his eagerness, if Even wasn’t plastered against his back, his lips touching any available skin it could find. Isak lets out a soft needy sound when Even’s lips close around his earlobe.

“You need to open the door Isak,” Even whispers hotly into his skin when his hands shake, missing the keyhole twice. “I’m dying here.”

He finally gets the door open and pulls Even as he takes the step leading upstairs to his apartment two at a time.

“Another door?” Even whines into his ear when they reach his apartment causing him to laugh at their ridiculousness, he feels Even return the smile into his neck.

“One more,” Isak says as he turns the knob. “The one to my bedroom isn’t locked.”

He and Even enter the living room and Isak is grateful to find it empty, Linn is probably in her room, but Eskild and Noora are probably out. He gives Even a moment to look around as he takes off his coat and shoes.

“Nice,” Even comments as he takes in his surrounding while he follows Isak lead and removes his own show and jacket. “How many of you live here?”

“It used to be three of us, Linn, Eskild and me,” Isak explains as he takes Even’s hands in his, going when Even uses the hold to pull him to close. “I took Noora’s room when she went to London with her boyfriend, but they were having troubles so she came back. She rooms with Eskild or with Linn when Eskild brings home a guy. It’s tight but we’re figuring it out.”

“Hmm,” Even hums, his hands roaming over Isak’s body but his eyes focused on him, telling Isak that he’s really listening, Isak finds it’s a heady feeling to have that kind of focus on him. “Why don’t you live with your parents, you’re what sixteen?”

“Seventeen,” Isak corrects as he pulls back. “And can we talk about my parents some other time? It will totally kill the mood right now.”

Even nods in agreement. “Sure.”

Isak leans up and kisses Even softly, just a press of his lips before he takes his hand again and starts to lead him down a hallway to his room. He lets Even walk in before him, shutting the door and locking it because he knows his roommates and their lack of boundaries. He leans against his door and watches as Even takes in his surrounding just like in the living room. “Does it meet with your approval,” Isak questions teasingly when Even turns back to look at him. He swallows hard when Even sends him a heated look, his tongue peeking at the corner of his mouth.

“I like any room you’re in,” Even slinks over to him, pressing him more firmly into the door. Isak feels hot and small when Even picks up his hands and presses them against the wall over his head with his.  “ _So_ ,” Even drags the word out looking at him through his eyelashes, smirking when Isak rolls his eyes at him. “How far are we going with this?”

Isak bites down on his bottom lip, he can feel the excitement and arousal pumping through him, but he could also feel the uncertainty creeping its way in.

“Hey,” Even reassured, his expression no longer playful but gentle and understanding, he leans in and Isak’s eyes flutter shut as Even rubs his nose against his. “Nothing has to happen tonight, we can kiss, make out, we can talk or not, we can just lay on your bed or not go anywhere near it, okay?”

Isak opens his eyes and sees the honest affection on Even’s face. “You’re not real,” Isak whispers blown away by the guy in his arms.

Even’s eyes crinkle as he gives him a happy smile. “I was thinking the same about you.”

Isak feels his skin heat up at that and he ducks his face into the crook of Even’s neck to hide it. Even chuckles at his reaction, letting go of his hands. Isak feels when Even cradles the back of his head, his other hand rubbing up and down Isak’s back in a comforting matter.

“Can we just start at kissing,” Isak asks shyly, his words a bit muffled by Even’s clothes. “And see where we end up?”

Even pulls back but doesn’t answer him with words, instead he tilts Isak’s face to his, his lips catching Isak’s. Isak curls his hands around Even’s hoodie and lets Even kiss him, his breath catches and quickens when Even’s tongue teases the edge of his lips and with a needy moan, he lets Even into his mouth. The moment their tongues meet, their touch that has been gentle so far turns frantic. Isak continues to kiss Even, lost in the wet heat of his mouth while his hands go for the zipper of Even’s hoodie and he growls into Even’s mouth when he can’t get the offending garment off fast enough.

Even pulls back to look at him, his pupils dilated until there is almost no blue left. Isak makes another desperate sound that springs Even into action. He drops his hoodie on the floor and whips his undershirt over his head, letting it fall behind him too before going for Isak’s own shirt. Isak leans more heavily against the door when Even’s hands hover over his belt. Even raises an eyebrow in silent question and Isak nods, a touch frantic.

Even smirks again and leans in to lay wet open kisses from Isak’s jaw line to his neck, while his skilled fingers work quickly to remove his belt and unbutton Isak’s jeans.

“You stopped Emma when she tried to go down on you,” Even starts his voice rough and Isak shudder at the sound, letting out a gasp when Even’s hand sinks into his boxers. “You going to stop me too?”

“Fucking hell,” Isak moans as he thrust into the hold of Even’s hand.

“Well?” Even questions teasingly, his thumb circling the head of Isak’s cock.

“No,” Isak whispers as he grabs the back of Even’s head, his fingers sinking into his silky locks to crush his lips against Even’s again.

“No,” he tries again, panting into Even’s mouth. “I’m not going to stop you.”

Even grins at him wickedly as he starts to sink to his knees, his hands taking Isak’s pants and underwear with him. He looks up at him, his eyes locked on Isak’s as he leans forward and gives the head of Isak’s dick a small lick.

_“Shit.”_

“Keep your eyes on me,” Even tells him before his mouth closes around Isak’s cock.  

Isak is lost in the heat of Even’s mouth, the sensation overwhelming as Even licks and sucks more of him in his mouth, his hand holding on to the part of him he doesn’t take into his mouth, pumping him as he sucks. Isak keeps his gaze on Even through heavy-lid eyes, taking in ways Even’s head bobs and he can’t help but sink his fingers into Even’s hair, not pushing but holding on.

Even pulls his mouth off him and looks up at Isak and Isak groans at the picture he makes, his cheeks rosy, his lips red and slick. “Harder,” Even gets out, his voice coarse, his hand coming up to press Isak’s hand more firmly into his hair. Isak gets the message and grips Even’s hair more tightly, blushing when Even groans against his dick causing it to jump. Even smirks at that even as he gets back to work, his tongue flicking at the underside of Isak’s cock causing Isak’s hips to thrust forward without his permission. The apology he’s ready to give out dies in his mouth when he sees the glint in Even’s eyes. Instead, with his hand still in Even’s hair, he tentatively gives another push forward of his hips, his confidence growing when Even moans and sucks on him even hard, his cheeks hollowing around him.

“Even,” Isak rasps as Even takes him further, all the way to the back of his throat. Even gives him a humming sound in response that makes Isak see stars, his nails raking over Even’s scalp as he holds him there. “I’m going to come.”

Even ignores his warning, and Isak is helpless as his orgasm hits him like a brick, his legs shaking from the intensity, the door and Even’s hands gripping his hips keeping him from toppling over. Even sucks him through it, his throat working around Isak’s cock as he swallows. Isak rides the waves in a daze. He vague notices Even pull off and stand up, his hands going to his own belt, pushing his pants and underwear down to his thighs.

Even lets out a throaty sound and it’s when Isak comes back down to earth and realizes that Even is stroking his own hard cock at a punishing pace. Isak pulls at Even’s hand, leaning up to kiss Even when he looks at him, his expression wrecked, Isak replaces Even’s hand with his and they both moan. Even at the feel of Isak’s hands on him and Isak at the taste of himself on Even’s tongue. Isak works Even, pumping him in a firm hold, his hand becoming slick from Even’s pre-come.

“Isak,” Even whispers into his mouth, his eyes blown wide.

“I know,” Isak whispers back, knowing that Even feels just as overwhelmed as he does.

Even moans as he starts to come in Isak’s hand, some of it landing on Isak’s stomach.

“ _Damn_ ,” Isak whispers aroused as he looks down between them as more hits him. Isak continues to stroke Even until the last bit of his orgasm comes out.

“We’re a mess,” Even comments after a few minutes of silence in which Even kisses the side of his head, his hands caressing him.

Isak looks back up at him, his eyes sparkling with mischief and happiness. “I think it’s hot.”

Even groans out a laugh at that as he pulls away. “You’re going to be the death of me, we didn’t even make it to the bed.”

Isak laughs at that. Stepping out of his pants completely, he walks over to pull out a towel from his closet, cleaning himself up, he throws the towel at Even for him to do the same as he pulls out two sweats and two shirts. He holds one set out to Even. “You’ll stay?” Isak asks, his tone hopeful.

Even smiles at him softly. “Yeah, I’ll stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo it's going to be 3 chapters instead of 2? I got distracted by them macking on each other. "*whoops* The last part should be up in a day or two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Even meets Eskild. At school, Isak deals with Emma. And the boys come to an agreement.

Isak wakes up to a solid wall of warm heat against his back and lips against his neck.

 _“Finally_ , you are a heavy sleeper,” Even says behind him, his teeth nipping softly at Isak’s flesh.

Isak groans as he starts to open his eyes, blinking at the light filtering into his room before closing his eyes again, he needs at least another twenty minutes to be fully awake.

“Nope, no going back to sleep, wakey, wakey.”

“Fuck,” he groans again, louder and longer. “You’re a morning person aren’t you, sorry but this isn’t going to work out, please see yourself out.”

The bed shakes as Even chuckles behind him. “And here I was going to say if you let me borrow some clothes to go to school in and get up, I’ll cook you breakfast.”

Isak finally opens his eyes, turning over on his back to face Even, his heart beating loudly as Even looks down at him from where he lays on his side, with a wide happy smile. “How is that an incentive? For all I know, you’re a shit cook.” He feels a smile tugging at his lips as Even lets out an exaggerated gasp in offense.

“You are damn lucky you are so cute,” Even narrows his eyes at him, the frown on his face believable if not for the way a grin keeps breaking through. “I don’t take those kinds of insults lightly, I happen to be an awesome cook.”

Isak grins and instead of answering he lifts his chin, letting out a small whimper when Even leans down and teases him by rubbing his nose against Isak’s instead of kissing his. He moves his hand through Even’s hair giving it a tug, smirking back challenging when Even gasps.

“Tease,” Even murmurs but gives in and kisses him, Isak hums in agreement returning the kiss, sucking on Even’s plump bottom lip.

Even groans as he pulls away. “Come on,” He says starting to get up, ignoring the way Isak pouts when he tries to follow but is resisted by Even. “We can continue this in the shower, then breakfast and then school.”

“Ugh,” Isak flops back on his bed, watching through narrowed eyes as Even opens his closet, going through his clothes. “Can’t we just stay here today?”

“I know you’re nervous-“

Isak sits up quickly and defensive at that. “I’m not nervous, I’m fine!”

Even looks over at him over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

Isak frowns at him, crossing his arms over his chest as he sits on his bed. “We just met last night, you shouldn’t be able to read me this well already.”

Even comes back to him, a pair of jeans and one of his hoodies under his arm. Dropping them at the edge of the bed, he sits down next to Isak. One of his hands cradling Isak’s cheek while the other is placed at his neck giving it a comforting squeeze. When Even tugs him forward he goes easily crawling into Even’s lap. He presses his face into the crook of Even’s neck as Even wraps his arms around him. Isak lets out a sigh, the tension in his shoulders leaving the longer Even holds him.

“It’s going to be okay,” Even says quietly into the side of his face.

“How do you know?” he asks as he rubs his nose against Even’s neck, taking comfort in his scent.

“Because you’re braver than you think,” Even starts, shushing him when he tries to deny it. “You are, I can see it, and because you’re not alone, you have your friends, who are probably the ones that have been blowing up your phone while you slept.”

Isak pulls his face away from Even’s neck to look at his phone on the nightstand, the notification light blinking.

“You also have me.”

Isak looks back at Even to find him staring at his intently, his blue eyes honest. “You have me, Isak, I can’t be there at school with you, but I’m here for you.”

Isak stares at Even for a moment, feeling a rush of gratitude and affection. “Thank you.”

Even smiles at him and presses a kiss at the tip of his nose, his smile widening when Isak smiles at the action. “Come on, shower, we’ll share, saves time.”

*

It doesn’t save time which doesn’t surprise either of them but neither is bothered, they both still have time and if they end up running late, at most they’ll miss their first class. Isak sits on the counter scrolling through his phone while Even scrambles eggs in a pan. Even wasn’t wrong when he said his messages are probably from his friends. Magnus, Mahdi, and Jonas all texted him over the course of the night. First where he was, then questions about him dancing with some guy. Magnus asking if he hooked up with a thumbs up emoji. Mahdi tells him that his pot buddy told them he had left with his best friend, and Jonas asks if he’s okay, more than once.

“My friend Mahdi knows your friend, the one who hosted the party,” Isak comments as he shoots Jonas a quick message that he’s okay and that he would see him at school and tell him everything, but that all was good. “Apparently, he let my friends know I left with you.”

“Oh yeah, Mikael,” Even turns always from the stove for a moment, amusement coloring his features as he pulled out his own phone. “He probably did more than that, he sent me this.”

Isak takes the phone Even is offering him to find a picture of him and Even from last night dance, arms wrapped around each other and very little space between their faces, the picture obviously was taken right before they first kissed. Isak can feel himself blush as he looks at the picture but find himself smiling too.

“That explains the thumbs up emoji from Magnus,” he says dryly as he hands the phone back.

Even laughs as he pockets the phone. “Yeah, Mikael sent me one too with a ‘nice bro’.”

“So, we both have ridiculous friends,” Isak points out.

“It would seem so,” Even answers as he adds sour cream to the eggs. “Does the picture bother you?”

Isak thinks for a moment before shaking his head. “No, I mean I’m a little embarrassed, not because you’re a guy, but because it’s always embarrassing to be caught in serious PDA right?”

Even nods in understanding.

“But I also like that there is a picture,” Isak continues shyly, looking down at his lap when Even flickers his eyes over at him. “It a picture of us right before our very first kiss, it’s nice to have proof of it. I want you to send that to me by the way.”

Even leaves the shove against to stand in front of him and Isak finds himself looking up at Even’ smiling face.

“Sure,” Even says quietly as he leans in to press a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth, Isak shifts to catch his lips, his arms going around Even’s neck to keep him there not that Even seems in any rush to move as he steps between Isak’s legs, his hands gripping Isak’s hips.

Lost in the kiss, neither hear when Eskild walks into the kitchen, but they do hear him when he says. “Good morning.”

They both startle and pull back from each other, Isak looks at Even with wide eyes while Even just gives him an amused look. Isak watches as Even turns around to face Eskild with a smile.

“You must be Isak’s roommate, Eskild,” Even says smoothly, sticking his hand out for Eskild to shake, ignoring the way Eskild eyes are large as the bounce back and forth between them, the beginnings of an unholy grin on his lips. “I’m Even, hope you don’t mind me using your kitchen but I’m made plenty if you would like to eat with us.”

Isak stares at Even, his mouth open at how smooth he is.

“Sure,” Eskild answers at a loss for words, a first for him.

Even nods as he goes back to the shove, turning down the heat.

The kitchen is quiet for a moment, but just for a moment.

"So, let me get this straight," Eskild starts his voice full of uncontrolled glee and Isak sighs because of course, Eskild would bounce back from his shock quickly. "You hook up with a guy for the first time, and right out of the bat, you bag yourself a 10 out of 10 hottie and he's cooking you breakfast?"

Isak looks from Eskild to Even who is still poking at the scrambled eggs, his shoulder shaking with silent laughter and shrugs, if Even can be suave then Isak can bullshit his way through this too. "I'm awesome at being gay?" He answers boldly.

"And you just said you are gay, without shame," Eskild marvel, his eyes welling up as he takes a step forward towards Isak. Isak lets out a yelp when Eskild pulls him into a crushing hug. "I feel like a proud uncle while being incredibly envious of your good fortune, he's seriously hot, Isak, like _fire_."

"He's also not deaf, he can hear you," Isak says, letting out a sigh of relief when Eskild finally let’s go of him.

"It's not like he doesn't know he's hot, Isak," Eskild answers, his tone patronizing. "He's probably seen his face in a mirror at some point in his life.”

Even snorts at that, flashing a smile over his shoulder at both of them.

" _Christ_ ," Eskild mutters as he leans heavily against the counter.

"Can you stop drooling over my-" Isak stops, his eyes widening, blushing when Even turns around to look at him, a smirk playing on his lips.

" _Ohhh_ ," Eskild teases, clapping his hands in excitement. "You were going to say, boyfriend!"

Isak blushes hotly at that, looking down.

"We haven't discussed it yet," Even intervenes, he's smiling tenderly in Isak's direction when Isak sneaks a look at him from under his lashes. "But I think I have a good chance of convincing him to give me the title."

Isak looks back up and smiles at Even, which he returns. Eskild who is watching it all unfold in rapt attention, grins.

“I like you,” he declares causing Even and Isak to break their staring contest. “You can stay.”

*

Isak makes it to his locker five minutes before the first class of the day ends. After breakfast, which was actually nice even though Eskild took every opportunity to tease and ask inappropriate questions, Even and Isak had wasted a few more minutes exchanging kisses before going their separate ways.

Isak is grateful for the quiet halls, he’s sure his lips are red and his hair messier than ever, but he smiles to himself as he thinks about the reason.

His phone peeps and his smile widens when he sees Even’s name on the screen, opening his text he finds random emojis, hearts, heart eyes, kissy face and finally because Even is an oddball, an eggplant. He’s so busy smiling down at his phone he doesn’t notice who is walking up to him.

“So, you really are a homo.”

Isak grips his phone tightly at the hateful voice, he looks at the text once more and takes a calming breath as he closes his phone and looks up to find Emma, her usually pretty face in a sneer, the glint in her eyes mean as she stares at him.

“Hello, Emma,” he says instead of answering her question, punching in the code to his locker.

“You aren’t going to defend yourself?” she continues, persistent.

Isak shrugs as he pops the locker open on the first try, he pulls the books he needs for next class before looking at her, making sure he’s locked eyes with her before speaking. “I don’t have to, I’m gay, I like boys, there’s nothing I need to defend because there is nothing wrong with it, next?”

Emma seems to flounders at that for a moment, but as she crosses her arms in a defensive position, Isak knows she’s not done and yet he’s no longer afraid of what she might think or say and his lip quirks at the thought. He’s finally being honest with his true self and it feels good. And no 1st year is going to take that away from him.

“Everyone at school knows,” she taunts a smirk on her face but wavers when he laughs.

“Oh, Emma,” he starts mockingly. “I knew that would happen since before I left the party, you’re very good at getting the word out, but I guess I should thank you, saves me the trouble of having to do it myself. I had thought of a big banner but now I don’t have to make it, I can be lazy.”

Emma huffs at that. “If you didn’t want people to know you shouldn’t have made out with that guy.”

“No, I never should have made out with you,” Isak corrects, raising a hand to stop her when she opens her mouth to answer back. “I am sorry for that because I lead you on, I shouldn’t have kissed you when I knew I wasn’t into it and I shouldn’t have kissed you because you aren’t a nice person.”

“I-“

“Still talking,” he interrupts. “You might want to work on that or not, not really my problem. My problem was being afraid of admitting what I am because I thought it was wrong, I know now that it’s not, so I’m done being afraid and I’m also done with this conversation. What so you say we just ignore each other from now on, that good for you?”

When she doesn’t answer, he smiles as he closes his locker. “Good, see ya, Emma.”

As he walks away he can feel her eyes burning into his back, but it rolls off him and he smiles again, this time sincerely, happy and free.

*

The rest of the day passes in a blur, yes there are still whispers and looks sent his way but no one actually says anything to him, much of the looks are more curious than anything else. When there is a less than nice look sent his way, one of his boys and surprisingly Sana in biology are ready with a glare of their own. When he gives her a questioning glance as they work on their lab sheet she just rolls her eyes and says that people are idiots who need to mind their business. He smiles at her in a silent ‘thank you’ and she rolls her eyes at him again but he can see a dimple as she gives him a small smile in return.

His boys hammer him with questions about Even and he laughs when Magnus comments that even gay, Isak bags himself a hottie when they remind him they saw Mikael’s picture. He and his friends are walking out of school at the end of the day fooling around, shoving each other and generally being loud when Jonas stops him, pointing at a few feet away from them by the entrance of the school.

Isak follows with his gaze as do Magnus and Mahdi to where he’s pointing and he breaks into a smile when he spots Even, leaning against the gate, looking cooler in his clothes than Isak ever has.

“I’ll see you guys later,” he says not bothering to even look in his friends’ direction as he talks, his focus on Even who is taking off his sunglasses and even from where Isak is he can see he’s smiling at him.

“We see how it is,” he hears Jonas says but he can detect amusement in his voice.

Isak start to walk away but not before hearing Magnus ask ‘seriously how does Isak get hot people?’. He files away his burn for later, right now he has more important things to focus on, like his hot boyfriend who is waiting for him after school.

He comes to stand in front of Even, grinning up at him overcome with joy.

“So, when you said I’m here for you,” Isak trails off, his smile growing in answer to Even’s.

“I meant it both emotionally and literal, how was today?” Even ask concern lining his face, pushing off the fence to get closer to him but he doesn’t touch Isak and that simply won’t do. Isak lets his backpack drop on the floor to wrap his arms around Even’s shoulder, pulling him down for a kiss. He smiles into it as that springs Even into action, his arms wrap tightly around Isak’s waist causing Isak to raise to his toes as Even deepens the kiss, his tongue plunging into Isak’s mouth. Isak isn’t sure how long they kiss, doesn’t care that classmates are pouring out of school, nothing matters but Even kissing him like he could do it for the rest of his life.

When they part, they are both panting and their cheeks are red, Even looks at him with an amazed expression that Isak really likes and is going to make sure appears of Even’s face often.

“Today was good,” Isak answers his previous question. “It’s better now.”

“Yeah?” Even questions teasingly. “What made it better?”

Isak shrugs. “This really hot guy came to pick me up at school.”

Even’s eyes widen comically, his tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth. “How hot?”

“According to my roommate, hot like fire,” Isak flirts back as he picks his bag back up.

“Your roommate sounds smart,” Even says with a serious face.

“Ugh, you’re going to become his favorite,” Isak groans out but smiles when Even laughs at that, feeling warm when Even throws his arm around his shoulder to pull him close.

“So what are you going to do with this hot guy?”

“Well,” Isak starts. “First I’m going to take him for kebab, because as much as fun as last night was, we sort of skipped the doing out for a date thing, what do you think?”

Even nods. “Kebab sound like a good first date, you said first what about after?”

“After that,” Isak continues. “We’re going to make out for a long while and after that…”

“After that?” Even questions, as he turns his head to look at Isak.

Isak swallows, licking his lips before answering. “I figure I’ll keep you. You okay with that, I keep you and you keep me?”

I’m more than okay with that,” Even answers his eyes warm, squeezing Isak closer still. “It sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it. hope you guys enjoyed the end. :)

**Author's Note:**

> *This might have a second part to show Isak/Even at Isak's and to deal with the fallout of the party, but I'm not sure yet*
> 
> come say hi at my [Tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
